fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mainyu
|Mainyu}} (Initial Species) Demidemon (Pre-Rebirth) Monster (Reborn) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Agender (It/its (preferred) or they/them) |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown (Around 3,000 years old) |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Belphegor (Mother/Father) Unknown Oumeth Character (Parent) Caledonia (Best Friend, Partner-in-crime, Affiliate) Leviathan (Superior) Ludusian Witches (Affiliates, casual friends) Zaion Moriam (Friend) Issus (Friend) Ishtar Terrarbor (Friend) Luciras Embla (Datefriend) Sanford DeCurro (Murderer) Minerva ("Servant", datefriend ) Thristel-Immo Altari (Datefriend) |Row 5 title = Aliases/Titles |Row 5 info = - |Title}} - |Nickname given by Caledonia. Later is used by a number of others.}} - The Mai-d - |Alias used while in hiding}} - - |Title}} - |Nickname used by Luciras}} |Row 6 title = Assorted Info |Row 6 info = Height: 5'1" Weight: ??}} Story Mainyu was born as the child of Belphegor (prior to becoming a demon) and a currently unknown oumeth on the Proto Planet. Mainyu naturally excelled in , having taken after their parent, Belphegor. Because of this, it sought to utilize its abilities in order to " ", " ". It decided that, along with its partner, Caledonia, it would work as a stage magician, at least as a front for true intentions of profit; the two would work together to rob the audience blind during their performances. Specifically, the two would make use of their and in order to steal possessions from people in a way that they would either be unaware of or too distracted to notice. However, the commonplace of possession loss after their performances became noticed, and, after the Seven became archdemons, the two of them were put on trial and due to be publicly executed. However, before this went through, Caledonia and Mainyu escaped, and managed to be saved at a later point to experience new lives on the planets created by their families. As well as living on , Mainyu would commonly visit Belphegor and Leviathan's realms in Hell, where it would continue to receive schooling and service its honored superiors. Mainyu was partially turned into a demon under Belphegor so as to preserve their lifespan but not have them completely tied to demonhood. Mainyu underwent a change in name and legal identity, so as to stay hidden from those who still held negative feelings towards it and those who it allied with. Mainyu would change its name to Kudlacz and equip a to stay hidden in society. However, at some point during this long period, a follower of Gaia who remembered Mainyu's face attacked it. In this, Mainyu's throat was slit open in the ensuing conflict, which resulted in the horrific death of the assailant by the hands of Caledonia. Now traumatized and muted, Mainyu secluded itself from others and only interacted with Caledonia and Belphegor for the rest of its life. Recruitment At some point, Leviathan came up with the idea to employ twelve beings proficient in magic arts that would protect Ludus and spread the name of the Lady of Envy to the gridmask inhabitants of the planet. Caledonia, wishing to stay in contact with Mainyu, and also hoping that the intended process of rebirth would allow Mainyu to regain its ability to speak, invited Mainyu to become one of the Ludusian Witches, which it accepted, knowing that it would mean remaining with Caledonia. In the process of rebirth, it was restored to a form where its throat was not slit, as well as implemented with a fragment of the Subconscious Fragment. However, because it had long been without properly using vocal methods of communication, it rarely did speak to anyone at all, either way. When Caledonia brought together twelve of the thirteen Ludusian Witches, Mainyu joined them, as they met with Taku, restored him, and then saved the planet from the invading Nazcans. Mainyu managed some sort of telepathic communication with Zaion during their first encounter, asking them to come over to where Mainyu was and talk things out. However, this was halted shortly after when Raskova grabbed Zaion unexpectedly. Witch Hunts Mainyu had been helping out a number of Ludusians for some time, until the point at which Gaia summoned monsters from Artemus to seek out and attack the fragment of Teteoh that existed. Due to Mainyu's relation to demonkind (who Mother Gaia was known to go against) and Zaion (who had been mistaken for the one Gaia referred to as needing to be destroyed, Teteoh), it, along with the other witches, were hunted for some time. It regrouped with most of the other witches on the Mountain Peak, where a calm-minded gridmask female met with them and wrote down all their tales for future generations, if they all were ever to end up dead. Shortly after, though, paranoid gridmasks arrived and tried to attack, though the witches summoned monsters as a distraction and quickly fled. After arriving with the other witches on Auzos, it wished to find a method of which to stop the monsters from attacking and (hopefully) regain the credibility of the witches. Therefore, it sought to go to the Wonder Jungle to meet with Rulith. However, the others were apprehensive and feared persecution and death, or simply didn't care enough to save the Ludusians anymore. However, Issus decided to be brave enough to join them. Along the way, without their knowing, Caledonia would be looking over them and guiding them. Mainyu and Issus went to the Forget Tree to honor their friend Ishtar's final form, before moving on to find Rulith in the jungle. Once there, though, Rulith said that the monsters could not be commanded to stop unless the commands by Gaia were ceased, and the knowledge of how to do so could only be passed by a deity to a follower. However, Mainyu was still (pretending to be) loyal to Belphegor and Leviathan, who would never allow vicarious loyalty to Gaia, and Issus had no concept of godhood as existent through which they could worship Rulith, so the two could do nothing. As a last resort, Issus decided to keep Mainyu safe from persecution by sending it to a time long before this had ever happened, in hopes that Mainyu would accumulate the knowledge of how to save the planet over time. Meanwhile, Issus promised to go to a time in which the witches were no longer actively persecuted, as suggested by Mainyu for Issus' safety. However, just before Mainyu was sent back in time, Ishtar spoke to them both with telepathy, telling them the way to tame monsters was with the Call of wonder, telling them the Call of Wonder, and telling them to not go forth and use it, as the gridmasks would still be too fearful to trust them. So, the previous plan was kept into action, and Mainyu was to arrive back in time as a major figure to the gridmasks who would save them. Arrival to 7 centuries in the past Shortly after arriving into the past, it was met with a monster who threatened danger to it. Mainyu was about to dispose of the monster with its magic powers, though, before a dragonkin (who later introduced herself as Luciras) saw the monster about to attack and killed it on the spot. Luciras had originally thought that Mainyu was a dragonkin, and was surprised to see that it was actually an alien, of a species she had never identified before. However, Mainyu proved its cognizance and benevolence to Luciras, which was enough to convince her to bring it to her community. Luciras introduced Mainyu to the dragonkin society, and Mainyu proved itself in being able to tame the monsters that plagued the area of the Faeric in particular. Because of this, Mainyu became valued in dragonkin society for some time. However, after a few years spent, and a relationship formed with Luciras, Mainyu decided that it would travel the lands of Ludus to eventually establish a name for itself. It was then greeted by Caledonia in the past. Caledonia was there to acknowledge Mainyu's presence in its relative past, and to see if Mainyu was " ", which Mainyu said was true. Then, Caledonia "disappeared" for a moment. Shortly after this, after some time of travelling along the continent of the Gredile, Mainyu was met by a gridmask pirate man who had travelled back in time to try to warn Mainyu about someone who was trying to kill it. Then, they were both met with pre-Witch Hunts Sanford, who had travelled back in time using a time machine even before the Witch Hunts had begun to kill Mainyu. Having taken Mainyu by surprise in many ways, Sanford succeeded in quickly incapacitating the pirate and " " Mainyu, while unknowing that Caledonia and Luciras were both watching nearby. Caledonia proceeded to stand in shock for a moment, while Luciras then quickly rushed forward and attacked Sanford, who was surprisingly able to parry her attacks somewhat while trying to retreat back to his time machine. Caledonia then stepped in between the battle in order to promise to Sanford that she would kill him in a horrible manner, causing Sanford to fearfully retreat to the time machine before Caledonia could do anything. Then, Luciras quickly acted to bring Mainyu's body back to the Isles Castle, in hopes that it could be restored to health, though this proved unsuccessful, and Mainyu was declared dead. Luciras then buried Mainyu's body in a cemetery near the castle. In death Belphegor allowed for Mainyu to contact Luciras in a dream for one last instance before an odd punishment of isolation in Belphegor's realm was enacted onto it. However, Mainyu would go past this to communicate with Luciras indirectly by requesting that Minerva, a fallen god and now a servant of Belphegor, to relay messages in between the two. Over time, the relationship between Mainyu, Luciras, and even Minerva, grew, even in the distance between them. Later, Minerva moved to be an inner being of Thristel-Immo, sometime after Mainyu's isolation in Belphegor's realm had been lifted. Because of Minerva's absence, Mainyu decided to take note and watch over the person that they had become an Inner Being of along Thristel-Immo's life. Mainyu would occasionally act to guide Thristel-Immo, and sort of developed a crush for him after seeing his nature and actions. When Thristel-Immo later died and was (inappropriately, based on the judgement that had been passed before) forced into Belphegor's realm in Hell, Mainyu did its best to try and help Thristel-Immo have a bearable experience in the afterlife. Over more time, the relationship between the three of them solidified, and plans arose that foretold a meeting between them with revivals at some point. The plan was to have Thristel-Immo revived, make Mainyu an inner being of him, and then have it undergo a Reverse-Awakening to achieve a physical form present in the realm of the living. However, this plan failed as, after Thristel-Immo was revived, he was killed in battle with Revelian. Although, this was something that Thristel-Immo foresaw and planned to work with, knowing from Mainyu the ultimate fate set for Ludus-Prime. Later Roles Eventual Revival Appearance Mainyu is a fairly short figure. It has dark grey skin. Because of its demonic trait, its eyes are a pure dark colour with white circles as the irises. Its face appears to be missing some features, though they are actually smaller than normal or able to be concealed due to the nature of its Façade biology. It has short, light blue hair, with a number of slightly longer dark blue strands of hair. It also has a collar around its neck, and a collar-like object visible on the back/side of its head. Personality Mainyu is very kind and straightforward. It is very quiet almost all of the time, and either way has trouble truly communicating with people that it is not close with, secluding it to some with closer personal connections. Is fairly selfless and wishes the best for others. It joined the Grey Agents under the belief that neither the archdemons nor the deities truly knew what was best for mortalkind, and served with Caledonia as a "servant" to mortals. Its selfless nature and determination complimented its belief system in this. Combat Info Attacks * - Raises Defense slightly for one turn. Stat increase cannot be "taken away" as a buff, though defense can be debuffed by other methods. * - Tears a portal in space into a upon first use, and reopens that portal upon the next use. Can be used to temporarily steal an item from an opponent when they attack with it, and then to return it some turns later with the next use. Can also be used to prevent some projectile attacks from hitting it, and later to return the projectile attack onto a random player on the field. * - Has a chance to lower defense and attack of opponents. * - Decreases the power of both and attacks. Armament * - A blue necklace. Masks the aura and slightly alters the appearance of whoever holds it. Gifted by Belphegor, so as to obscure its legal identity. Believed to have been discarded by it after the incident in which it was traumatized and muted. * - One-thirteenth of the Subconscious Fragment. Increases abilities and powers when used. Traits * - ??? * - Is dealt additional damage by , deities, or followers of deities. However, it also deals additional damage to the aforementioned groups. * - Activates when Caledonia is present in battle. * - Stats increase when in battle with another Witch. * - Activates when Luciras is present in battle. * - Activates when Minerva is present in battle. * - Activates when Thristel-Immo is present in battle. Gallery Mainyu.png|Mai's head. Trivia *Mainyu's name is believed to be a reference to Angra Mainyu. **The name Kudlacz is believed to be another reference to some related concept. *Mainyu's symbol is identical to that of the symbol for void, fitting with their relation to the magical concept. *Voidic magic is commonly colourized as blue, which is the same as Mainyu's color. Category:Characters Category:Ludusian Witches Category:Oumeths Category:Gridmasks Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Grey Agents